


Of Lights and Shadows

by PetitPentagram



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Maybe a tiny bit, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Time Travel, soulmate to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPentagram/pseuds/PetitPentagram
Summary: Alec's soulmate was Magnus Bane. But in a world where magic allows you to literally go to the rescue of your soulmate in the face of mortal danger, being a centuries old warlock's soulmate had… interesting consequences.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 397
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Of Lights and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/gifts).



> Hey, this is a gift for the amazing TheProphetLemonade! I had soo much fun writing this (i had way too many ideas when you sent me your prompts, so i went wild with a few, and this fic is one of three I wrote because of that haha) Hope you'll like it ! :D

Alec had always known Magnus Bane was his soulmate. Just like he knew he was older than he looked – and not only because of his upbringing. 

Soulmate magic was tricky, but powerful. And unfortunately, nothing could ever come and cut that connection between two people. Which means that whenever you are in mortal danger, your soulmate comes to the rescue. 

You didn’t choose your soulmate, and you certainly didn’t choose if it was a platonic one or a romantic one. Alec only cared because in the Shadowhunter community you had to make your soulmate public, and that could expose him. 

In most cases within the Shadowhunter’s community, platonic soulmates and parabatai were one and the same, giving the whole soulmate concept some higher status and because non-platonic soulmates were for the most part connected to other Shadowhunters, everything was going well. 

That is, until Alec finished his training and his first – unofficial of course, he would never admit to it having happened – hunt included saving Magnus Bane’s life. 

Now, at the time, he had been thirteen and freshly out of the academy, so he didn’t know how to react. He had vanquished the enemies threatening to sneak up on him and then disappeared into the night, shaken up after discovering who his soulmate was.

So he researched everything on the topic for months, even years, as soon as he had free time.

You can only have one soulmate.

One soulmate, one chance. Which is why no matter wherever they are, if they are in danger, you instantly find yourself at their side. 

And apparently, _whenever_ they are too. Though that wasn’t part of the deal!

Alec had only just discovered rescues that his freaking Soulmate Magic made him time travel – but then again, maybe it was logical that it happened NOW cause if it had happened before? He wouldn’t have been ready to help his soulmate – and he could already feel the migraine coming. 

Just as he always did, he activated his soundless rune amongst others, scanned the area for threats and got confused when he found none. 

Then he saw Magnus. 

Standing on the bridge, looking down. And logically, he knew. Magnus’s life as an immortal hadn’t been easy, but he had at least the reassurance that Magnus was alive in his time, so it would be fine right? 

Didn’t mean the magic wasn’t expecting him to do something though, or he would still be in his room at the institute. 

He walked slowly, taking in his surroundings and mulling over ideas. 

Show himself? Wouldn’t that be dangerous for the future? He had never met Magnus after all…Who knew what kind of repercussion it could have? 

Getting closer, he heard a few voices from the other side of the bridge and came to a decision. He wouldn’t show himself today, but he could ask for a passer-by’s help. 

Acting like he was looking for a friend, he was relieved to see the man advance onto the bridge and upon closer inspection find Magnus there. 

Alec disappeared before he could call for him, not wanting to risk anything. 

And in a myriad of colours, he found himself in his room again. 

That had been he first time, but not the last time he had been tasked by fate to take care of Magnus. 

He had seen him happy or sad, but always oblivious to the danger lurking, the monsters creeping after him, only needing a minute of inattention to strike. 

They didn’t get any, not with Alec as a bodyguard. 

As invisible as he was efficient, Alec slowly homed in his skills as a Shadowhunter, travelling to times and places he had never even dreamt of but never losing sight of his main goal: keeping magnus alive. 

He became Jace’s parabatai, had a bit of a crisis over his newfound sexuality – he had hoped he had one of those platonic soulmate, but fate seemed determined to torture him – but promised himself he would never put himself in a situation where Magnus would be the one who would have to run to the rescue. 

So far, he had been exceptionally good at it, keeping his knowledge of the warlock his little secret, and obeying every order the rest of the time. 

So of course, everything had to go to hell soon after. 

By the time he officially met Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn for the first time, he had spent over 6 years watching over him sporadically – not that he would ever confess to it. 

Having a male soulmate was frowned upon – you had to pretend it was platonic to be accepted, no matter how untrue that could be – but a Downworlder? He would probably be seen as a traitor or a disgrace. 

And Magnus didn’t have to know a poor little Shadowhunter was his soulmate either – he was immortal, Alec could just pretend he was merely a blip on his radar, no reason to inflict him even more pain when he knew very well he only had a few years before dying on the job. 

By the Angel, caring about the warlock was turning out to be so exhausting and confusing already. 

But back to their first meeting. 

Alec found it ironic how this time, he didn’t have to be teleported to his soulmate because he was already _right where and when he needed to be_. 

Huh, maybe if he made sure to ask Magnus for help in an official capacity, he could bypass the whole portal thing soulmate had going on? Surely if he was in mortal danger, calling for a powerful ally would make sense, Magnus would be altruist enough to help without seeing anything amiss and Alec could keep going the same without altering his whole life. And fate wouldn’t need to teleport Magnus to him if Alec was quicker.

Yeah, it sounded too complicated to work, Alec would just have to stay the best and keep himself away for any mortal danger – you know, even if Valentine was apparently back. 

Spending time with Magnus felt good. Despite what he knew was looming on the horizon, he could not help but be even more interested in the warlock. 

Bad ideas, he had to remind himself every day. It would only bring pain in the long run, to the both of them.

And yet … 

_ “You unlocked something in me” _

_ “I trust you” _

Magnus even came to convince him to not get married to Lydia. Alec wished he had that choice but everything he had ever done was for others, for his family and his name, so that his siblings could have the life they wanted because Alec? 

Alec would never get a happy ending. 

Not as a gay Shadowhunter, and not a Magnus Bane’s soulmate. 

Not even as the head of the Institute if he didn’t marry Lydia. They would take everything he had, what he had sacrificed himself for all those years and what would remain of him then? A bitter cold shell, a soldier with a soul of iron. 

He couldn’t do that. Not to his family, not to his future self. 

And yet, fate had other plans. 

The very same morning, he sat in his room waiting for Izzy of Jace when the tell-tale colours of a teleportation starting appeared. He sighed but did not resist in any way. 

He was expecting the scene he found. Magnus alone against the circle. Against his parents. 

And he had no hesitation. He couldn’t obviously kill his parents, or Valentine, but he could slow down the others and let Magnus get away. Before he lost his warlock mark as a trophy for Valentine’s goons. 

This time, he stayed far longer than necessary. 

Magnus had portalled away but still, Alec kept listening, hidden behind a tree and his runes, for any scrap of information. 

- We’ll get him, promised Maryse with steel in her voice despite her ragged breaths. He lives in New York, where we should soon have power over the institute. It’s only a matter of time. 

Cold dread filled Alec at hearing those words. 

He hadn’t protected Magnus from anything like that so far – but then again, his time jumps were more than random – and although the warlock was more than capable of defending himself, he couldn’t imagine his mother breaking the accords so carelessly. 

- He’s always been arrogant, confirmed Robert. He might even come to us, and we’ll just have to snap our fingers to have him dead. 

Valentine looked pleased, having forgotten for now that an ally seemed to have helped the warlock escape.

Except Alec stayed there long after everyone was gone. 

He stayed there hours, playing the conversation on loop in his mind. It seemed so far from what his parents sounded like usually, and yet, he could still recognise their coldness and efficiency as warriors here. 

He was still a bit shaky when he found his way back to the present – no even a second after he left, as usual – but had to put on a smile. 

He was getting married after all, and even Magnus would not dare do anything to anger the Clave today. 

_ Oh boy _ .

_ Seemed like he didn’t know Magnus all that well _ , he thought sarcastically before stopping right then and there as he looked at Magnus. 

It was so much more than what he had felt for Jace and knowing that was his soulmate right here, willing to interrupt his wedding, because either he knew Alec wouldn’t be happy or because he thought they could have something? 

That was a lot to take in. Especially because Alec hadn’t slipped once about the soulmate thing, and Magnus should still have no idea. No social or magical expectation, just him wanting Alec. 

- Enough, he snapped at his mother before kissing Magnus. 

He was probably a coward for keeping secrets of that importance but right now, it was time to take a page out of Magnus’ book and make a statement. 

It still didn’t stop his Randoms rescues, although with Valentine back and a treat, he had to be careful about what he was doing and how much danger he was putting himself in. That was quite a weird change for him. He had always been the one to take hits meant for others, his siblings mostly – though never to the point of needing more than an iratze. He was good, excellent even, and could without any problem compete with Jace for the title of best Shadowhunter of his generation. 

He kept that part of him under wraps to keep an ace up his sleeve, and to avoid any awkward conversation. As much as he believed Jace and Izzy to be supportive, how was he supposed to say that he had found himself in danger so often without his angelic weapons that he had to improve in order to help his soulmate? And across time and space, _please._

Alec laughed quietly, imagining what the conversation would sound like. 

He had been joining Izzy, Jace and Clary to get the book of the white from Camille when another teleportation happened. 

_ Fuck _ , cursed Alec, recognizing the bridge the moment he saw it. 

But what he was surprised to see was that this time, Magnus did not seem to be in immediate danger. No, someone had already helped him. 

Alec bit back his bitterness. It wasn’t his place.

He understood very quickly why he had been sent here when was left to pick up a clearly drunk and miserable Magnus Bane. 

He didn’t mind. From what he was hearing, Camille had just betrayed him. Maybe he was only supposed to protect Magnus while he was clearly too weak to do so himself, but Alec thought the other might ned the company too. 

- Ah, Darling, thank you but I can manage, slurred magnus before fainting. 

Chuckling under his breath, Alec guided him to a mansion nearby, checking his pockets for an address or some money. He thought he recognized the man – Ragnor Fell – that opened the door and threw him a fireball that burned part of his jacket when he saw his runes. 

Alec quickly dropped Magnus before disappearing in a side alley, where a colourful portal was already waiting for him. 

- Did you fight a demon in the way here? Asked Izzy when she saw the state of his jacket. 

Alec shrugged, eyes focusing entirely on Camille. He didn’t trust her at all, and he wouldn’t let her play them. 

Unfortunately, one attack from Valentine and a mindfuck from Camille later, Alec was ready to kill them both for taking his parabatai and making Magnus vulnerable again. 

And things didn’t calm down for him. Between Aldertree, the hunt for Valentine and his jumps on the past, Alec could barely find the energy to push himself out of bed some days. 

Which was how he broke his promise to himself and under Iris’ spell, prepared to jump from the rooftop. Too much had happened, too much that he didn’t understand. Izzy kept secrets, dangerous ones, Jace was always on the verge of breaking down, he could feel it through his bond, and after failing to save Jocelyn, how could Alec think he was up to the task of saving Magnus? 

So he jumped, always the coward. 

And Magnus saved him. Gave him hope.

So he had decided to do the same.

He was back at this depressing bridge, the last place he wanted to be and yet, the place it might be the easiest to get a hold of Magnus.

_ Dear Magnus,  _

_ You don’t know me, yet. I am your soulmate. I have been helping you once or twice already, and I thought it would be polite to introduce myself. But because I am a Shadowhunter, a letter seemed like the best way to tell you what I wanted to say.  _

_ I know coming from a stranger, someone you don’t trust and an enemy maybe those words might mean nothing to you, but I promise you that you will be happy again. And I’ll do my best to make sure you get there, from the shadows.  _

_ Until the day I feel brave enough to confess everything, my identity and story, I’ll ask one thing from you.  _

_ Please keep this letter.  _

_ It is proof that someone cares, someone other than Ragnor.  _

_ Take care,  _

_ Your soulmate.  _

He left the letter addressed to Magnus Bane at Ragnor’s house. He trusted him to give it to him, once assured it wasn’t dangerous. 

It wasn’t. It even had a protection rune on it. 

Not a second after he dropped the letter, he was back at Magnus’ loft. 

Only this time, it was _Alec_ who needed to make Magnus feel better, and not a mysterious soulmate. Because _Alec_ had hurt him, by not recognizing him in Valentine’s body. And _Alec_ had almost killed him. So he’d be there for him. 

Starting with all the cuddles his boyfriend wanted, staying the night so he could watch over his sleep and keep the nightmares at bay.

Of course, their repaired relationship was not exactly an equal one. 

No matter what experience Magnus had that Alec didn’t, Alec had seen enough of Magnus’ past to be able to have a clear – and unfair too – view of his character. 

The public persona versus the man he got to know, past and present.

And Magnus had no idea. 

Funnily enough, while not much changed in their present, every time Alec found himself in the past, he had that silly habit of checking the date to see whether Magnus would try to creep up on him or not. He had almost managed once too!

Never underestimate a determined High Warlock of Brooklyn, he could always surprise you. 

But secrets were hard, and Alec was so busy keeping his that he didn’t realise he was also lying to Magnus about the soul sword until it was too late. It had been a silly mistake, but now he had to deal with the consequences. 

Alec even thought for a while he had fucked up completely his soulmate business when he stopped seeing Magnus completely. No present or past. No random transportation. 

And then, the soul sword massacre happened. 

He had feared the worst. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he had been the reason for Magnus’ death, not after years of saving it, falling more in love every time. 

And maybe that was one last cruel joke. 

He was exactly where and when he needed to be to stop it, and he was absolutely powerless. 

To say he was relieved to discover Magnus alive and well would be an understatement. But before he could make him understand fully how much he came to mean to him, Valentine launched one last attack, and Jace died, taking a piece of Alec with him. 

No matter what his parabatai said, Alec knew that pain had been real. But he’d deal with that later. 

He took a quick shower, changed and joined everyone at the bar to celebrate the end of the war. But to be honest, he only wanted to see Magnus. 

It felt like too little had been said, and some things needed to be cleared up before they could really think about stating over their relationship. 

So, for once in his life, Alec downed his drink, bottoms up, and headed to the door. He caught up easily with Magnus, letting him lead the way. 

- What do you know about soulmates? Asked Alec when the silence didn’t seem too welcoming anymore.

Magnus mostly repeated what Alec already knew.

- It is said that warlock have soulmates too, commented Magnus, but I have never heard of one who met them. Or rather, had the chance to meet them and find out they were immortal. Many think it’s not worth the heartache.

- Do you have one? 

Alec bit the inside of his cheek at the precipitation with which he had asked the question. 

He had always been curious about how it worked for the immortal ones. 

Alec himself had spent a good part of his life chasing after monsters, to save people or to save Magnus’ life. But over the few centuries he had been alive, it was expected that he would be needed on more than one occasion. Especially once you added the “time travel” bit to the magic.

Alec still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the whole thing. How did it work? Did it just summon whoever version of him was the best suited to the situation? Definitely seemed like it most of the time, although sometimes, it felt like Magnus needed the company more than he needed saving. 

Then again, isn’t apathy one of the dangers of an immortal life? The one leading to a… untimely death?

But how does it feel to have nothing? No portal taking you the angel knows where, no soulmate to save that you know of? 

Not knowing whether you were worth having a soulmate.

- I don’t know. Some people said I was theirs. Can’t quite believe it since you are supposed to only have the one, laughed Magnus bitterly. 

There was so much Alec wanted to say to that. He should have started with the letter he had left so long ago, to prove to Magnus he was who he pretended to be, but then Magnus cut him off. 

- Alexander, if it is your way of letting me know you have found your soulmate and want to be with them

- No!

Alec shut his mouth with an audible sound then winced. That was not the plan. 

- I mean yes. But no. Let me start again please? 

He was desperate to make Magnus understand, and visibly relaxed when Magnus nodded. 

- This might sound crazy, but I’ve got proof. It started when I was thirteen, I had my first transportation. 

He summarized as efficiently as he could how he discovered who his soulmate was, what had happened, how he felt and why he kept silent all this time about him knowing his soulmate. He hesitated sometimes, not sure if he should be entirely honest, then decided that Magnus deserved the whole truth. 

- The thing is… 

Alec took a deep breath, meeting Magnus’ curious gaze as confidently as he could. 

- You’re my soulmate. The one I sent this bizarre letter to over a century ago even if it was a few months ago for me. 

Magnus raised a hand, stopping Alec in his tracks and asking for a bit of quiet. Alec obeyed, too nervous to even try and defend himself. Soulmate were almost sacred for Shadowhunters. Platonic soulmates especially. 

Since he was parabatai with Jace, Alec was well aware that Magnus had thought for the longest time that they were platonic soulmates too – they weren’t, and they had known that from the very beginning. Jace’s soulmate was Clary as Alec had discovered earlier that day. 

And hadn’t that put a lot of things into perspective, Alec thought bitterly.

- Why? Finally asked Magnus looking at Alec from the corner of his eye. Why did I never get to rescue you? I can’t believe you didn’t get into any near-death experience. 

- You did save me plenty of times. I just made sure you were already there so there would no light show in case… you know…

- In case I didn’t want to be your soulmate. 

- Mine, a mortal’s, a Shadowhunter’s… Take your pick. 

Alec was grumbling by the end, but it was something he had thought about many times. He still felt like he didn’t deserve Magnus, and the heartache for him wasn’t worth the mess that Alec’s life had become. 

He couldn’t shake the image of Magnus looking down that bridge out of his head. 

_ He probably can’t shake your image jumping on his roof out of his _ , a snarky voice replied in his mind.

- It was so complicated at first, to have you as a soulmate, and then _Time travel_! 

Alec tried to laugh it off but didn’t quite manage it. It sounded more like a wounded animal. 

- I didn’t know what to do and it got so out of hand. 

He really hoped Magnus would understand. The fiasco with the soul sword had shown him honesty was necessary, but he wasn’t used to that much communication. He might need a bit of patience on that front.

- I think I understand. I did wonder about what I’d do if I ever met my soulmate, can’t say a few million possibilities didn’t cross my mind. 

Magnus turned to face Alec completely, and gripped Alec’s hand, squeezing them gently. But Alec still wouldn’t look up, eyes staring at Magnus’ purple nail polish instead. 

- Ragnor did mention a tall, dark and handsome Shadowhunter as a possible soulmate, mused Magnus to lighten the mood with one of his stories. But it was eighty years ago, so it that was you, I need you to tell me about your skin care routine. 

Alec laughed weakly. Trust Magnus to make him feel better in any circumstances. 

- Yeah, he threw a fireball at me once. 

Magnus raised a curious eyebrow when Alec dared look up at him. He didn’t seem mad about the secrets or the soulmate thing. He just seemed to be enjoying talking about his old friend. Taking a chance, Alec asked if they could go back to the loft. Magnus accepted easily, keeping at least one of Alec’s hands in his while strutting the rest of the way. 

His good mood seemed to be contagious because Alec could feel a smile forming on his face, making no efforts whatsoever to hide it. He was happy, or at least, really close to happy and it felt too good not to enjoy the moment. 

- Coffee, tea, hot chocolate? Offered Magnus as soon as they were inside his loft, enjoying the warmth surrounding them. 

- Hot chocolate. 

Alec put down his coat, then helped Magnus take two mugs out of the cupboard, enjoying this simple moment. Soon enough, he found himself on the sofa, leaning on Magnus while they drank in silence. 

No one mentioned the soulmate business again. Instead, Magnus did what he did best and told embarrassing stories about Ragnor to Alec, who was laughing more freely now than he had in a long while. Alec shared a few funny ones of Jace and himself when they started going on missions alone. 

He had just finished retelling how he discovered that his parabatai had a phobia of ducks when he caught Magnus yawning discreetly. He forced himself to get up, and helped Magnus do the same so they could go to bed. 

- I love you, whispered Alec later when Magnus had finally drifted off in his arms, exhausted by their battle. 

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep too after that. 

Waking up was a more complicated affair. He had barely opened his eyes that a maelstrom of colours took him on the other side of earth. 

Falling back on his Shadowhunter training, Alec snapped to full awareness and examined everything around him. Magnus was apparently at a party somewhere in an Asian country, the oh so lovely Camille on his arm. 

Alec was glad to see him looking better than he had the last time, and he seemed relaxed but not entirely unobservant. Which puzzled Alec. 

Keeping to the shadows – he hadn’t changed out of his nightclothes which meant he only wore sweatpants and a tank top – Alec looked for a weapon, or anything he could do. There was probably a reason he had been transported without weapons or gear, and no matter how stupid the whole soulmate magic sometimes appeared to be, Alec had to believe it wouldn’t mess with Magnus’s timeline. 

He found some clothes to cover himself with in an adjacent room. He swapped his sweatpants for leather pants that seemed strong enough, put on a complicated looking but easy to wear jacket and finally covered his neck rune with a scarf-mask looking piece of fabric. No need to advertise the fact that he was a Lightwood in case things went south.

Jace would give him so such shit for looking like that. 

But he found no real weapon he could use, the only thing a baton. Which, yes, he knew how to fight with, but that wouldn’t do much damage in a real fight. 

Speaking of, where was the danger? 

The answer arrived a bit later, when a tall man entered the room, and Camille’s hand on Magnus’ arm tightened to the point where it was keeping him prisoner. Everyone scattered when the man barged in, but Alec had never seen him, and did not recognize him. 

Seeing Camille offering Magnus – why wasn’t he fighting her? – like that was making him furious, but he had to stay calm and analyse the situation. 

The baton was in his reach, and no one should be able to recognize him, covered head to toe as he was.

So he took it, attacked Camille first, forcing her to release Magnus and when he saw her hesitate between attacking him and running away, he understood the man was not such a threat after all. Otherwise, she would have been bleeding him dry already, but instead, she seemed more than happy to get away. 

_ Typical _ , Alec scoffed before facing the intruder. 

- I’ve got him, announced Magnus next to him while moving his hands around, already preparing his spell. 

Alec took a step back, giving him room to breathe and watched in awe as Magnus got rid of the intruder. He then clapped his hands and turned back to him. 

Alec panicked and took a few steps back where there was less light. 

- I am afraid Camille got help to immobilize me, he frowned. You wouldn’t happen to know who helped her? 

Alec dig through his memory but shook his head. Prior to the man’s entrance, nothing suspicious had happened. Camille had probably been smart enough to come here alone.She was sneaky enough to do it. 

He didn’t have time to hear the next question, he felt the tremors preceding the appearance of a portal. Magnus seemed to feel it too, because he turned his head to locate the newcomer, and Alec used this opportunity to flee, his own transportation happening as soon as he was outside Magnus’ view. 

He arrived exactly where and when he left, on Magnus’ bed, except Magnus was awake. 

- Guess you really are my soulmate, Magnus mused when he saw Alec’s attire. 

- Sorry, Alec winced. I’ll go get changed. 

He fled the room, locking himself in the bathroom to give him time to calm down. But when he was clean and changer, he had no choice but to face Magnus. 

Magnus patted the bed next to him, and he stepped forward until he could sit. He fidgeted, unsure what he was about to hear. 

- Alexander, I love you, started Magnus. And despite how… incredible your time travel story may seem; I do believe you. I am so happy you’re my soulmate.

- Thank the angel. Alec sagged against Magnus, feeling the relief wash over him. I love you so much.

He had been so scared of rejection. He sounded crazy every time he even thought about his adventures, how was he supposed to make others believe him? 

But Magnus did. He always believed in Alec. 

- But before we start examining this, o soulmate o’ mine, how about breakfast? Magnus offered with a smile and a wink.

They were going to be okay, Alec promised himself. 

Soulmate magic was tricky, but powerful. 

And fortunately, nothing could ever come and cut that connection between two people.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I tried to clean up the typos and make it coherent and understandable. Hope you all like it :)


End file.
